Odd Journey
by MissDenisexoxo
Summary: Mitzi gets back from her 1 month trip to Meeksville with bullying and drama from Whitney and Amelia. Luckily, Carmen is happy to see her back in Starview aka the town they live in. Now, they have to go through the drama between Tom Nook, the jocks, Apollo and Fang, AND some type of murder.? What? (I wrote this for my Creative Writing Class, and I hope you guys like it.) c:
1. Chapter 1

Odd Journey

Chapter 1

The sky was a pitch light sky blue with brigh marshmellow white fluffy clouds. 9:45 a.m in the town of Starview, a cab comes into the town. Someone very familiar was coming back to Starview. Carmen, a bunny was waiting for her best friend, Mitzi, a siamese cat to arrive back from her 1 month trip. When the cab arrived, Carmen was so excited to see Mitzi. Once the cab door opened, Mitzi runs up to Carmen and gives her the tighest hug. "Ohmigosh! I missed you so much, Mitzi! Starview wasn't really the same without you", Carmen exclaimed as she carried Mitizi's luggage. "Really Carmen? How did Starview change while I was gone", Mitzi asked. "Hmm... Whitney and Amelia wasn't really being that selfish to me", Carmen answered. Mitzi was pretty shocked. "Oh.. Really? That's very... surprising. Coming from those 2... that's very shocking", Mitzi replied. As they were walking back to Mitzi's house, Carmen read a sign on Mitzi's door from Tom Nook, who runs the furniture shop in Starview. "Uh oh... Mitzi, you should probably read the sign on your door", Carmen frightenly said to Mitzi. It said that her house was being sold if she doesn't pay her mortage by next year. "Oh no. I need to talk to Tom Nook about this, because that's totally not fair", Mitzi anxiously replied to Carmen.

As Carmen and Mitzi were walking to Tom Nook's store, they see Whitney and Amelia, the mean and snooty ones in the town gossiping about the latest fashion and people in the village. "Ohmigosh! Did you see the clothes that Sable was wearing earlier today? It would be a totallly NOT wear", Amelia whispered to Whitney. "Hey Amelia.. Guess who's back in town? Siamese Mitzi. Now, poor Carmen isn't all alone anymore", Whitney whispered back to Amelia. "Oh yeah! That's true, let's go bother them on how we have boyfriends and they don't", Amelia planned. As Carmen and Mitzi got near Tom Nook's store, they see Whitney and Amelia come near them. "Ohh great.. Guess who's coming near us. It's freaking Whitney and Amelia", Mitzi warned Carmen. Whitney excalimed loudly, "Well guess who's here, Amelia? Siamese and oh so poor bunny". "Hehe! Yeah! Not that big of a shocker. How was that lame trip to Meeksville", Amelia added. "It was fun.. Don't ask me more", Mitzi replied rudely. "Ohhh, I bet Carmen was sooooo alone while your stupid self was gone, huh", Whitney continued. "Yeah…", Carmen quietly replied. "Anyways, that's not the point of why we're here to disturb you", Amelia also continued with the conversation. "You're here to brag us on how you guys have boyfriends, and we don't. We're not that dumb you two. Now, go on with your lives and leave ours alone", Carmen yelled quietly as her and Mitzi were walking into Tom Nooks store, "Nookingtons".

When Tom Nook saw Mitzi and Carmen, he wasn't that surprised. "Oh… It's Mitzi and Carmen.. What do you guys want to buy. Oh we have 50% sale today", Tom Nook rudely approached. "Um, I'll buy later. Anyways, I saw the sign on my door saying that my house was on sale. What's going on", Mitzi asked politely. "Oh about that, you haven't been paying your mortage. And it needs to be payed off as soon as possible", Tom Nook explained. "Didn't you say that I can pay all of it whenever I can? I really don't have the money right now", Mitzi questioned him. "Yeah, but I kind of changed it", Tom Nook quietly whispered. "Your doing this to Carmen and I just because your favorites are Whitney and Amelia isn't it? If it is, how dare you.. Customers should be treated equally. No favoritism. You know what? I'll pay my mortage whenever I have the money to pay it, so therefore.. I don't have a due date to turn in the money. Also, I'll take the stupid sale sign off of my door. This is ONE of the reasons I hate you, Tom Nook", Mitzi hollered at Tom Nook. Carmen added, "How rude". As Mitzi and Carmen left the store, Tom Nook didn't really seem to care.

"DANG! He makes me very angry! SOOOO angry I don't want to shop there", Mitzi furiously said. "Hey, calm down! Tom Nook is a pathetic racoon", Carmen helped. When they saw Apollo, a bald eagle and Fang, a white wolf they went lovestruck. "Uggh! They're soo cute! Too bad they're going out with Amelia and Whitney", Carmen told Mitzi. "Grr! I know right! It freaking sucks… Not to sound desperate like Whitney and Amelia", Mitzi agreed. Apollo and Fang glanced at Carmen and Mitzi while throwing the football. "Dang! To be honest, I think Carmen is such a cutie", Fang told Apollo. "I think that Mitzi is such a siamese hottie", Apollo added. "Ahem! What did you guys just say", Whitney and Amelia both said. "Uhhhh we think that Carmen and Mitzi are cute and hot", both Apollo and Fang said. "Ew! They're not cute! They're ugly! Hideous! Gross looking beast", Whitney added on. "I know right! They're soo on the ugly level", Amelia added.

When Mitzi and Carmen got back to Mitzi's house, they went inside and sat down at her lemon table with her lime and orange chair. "How are you gong to pay your stupid mortage", Carmen asked Mitzi as she took a sip of her Rasberry Ice Tea with fresh mint. "I don't know honestly. I'll try as hard as I can to pay it off! I have like 20,000 bells to pay left", Mitzi explained to Carmen as she took a bite of a bagel with soft cream cheese. "Pay 10,000 bells whenever you earn the bells", Carmen suggested. "Ohmigosh! Carmen, you're a flipping genius", Mitzi yelled proudly.

Fang was in his house just watching his television, and he thought about Carmen. He thought that Carmen is the most sweetest, gorgeous looking bunny he's seen ever. It took him 3 hours to realize that Whitney was mean to Carmen, and he wanted to break up with her. Fang calls Whitney at like 8:00pm, and he picks up saying, "Hi baby! What are our plans for tonight? K.K. Slider? Coffee? Star Gazing? What do you want to do". "Umm, neither of those. There is something I need to tell you and I've been having that feeling for like… almost a few months", Fang replied. "Okay… What is it", Whitney answered waiting for a reply. "Look, I love you and all, but I think it's time for us to break up. There's a reason why, but I won't explain. Keep all the stuff I gave you and I'll keep the stuff you gave me. It'll be great for looking back memories", Fang explained calm. Whitney was really shocked, and tears started flowing down her snow white soft cheeks. "Um… Okay then… You should…em.. Get some rest for tomorrow. Night", Whitney softly sobs back and hangs up.

Apollo and Amelia was hanging out at The Roost, which it's bascially the café, and they had a very deep conversation. It included Whitney, Carmen, and Mitzi. "Hey, there is something I need to talk to you about", Apollo asked Amelia. "Sure, what is it", Amelia answered. "Okay.. Whitney has talking about you behind your back.. In a bad way", Apollo explained. "What? What did she say", Amelia furiously asked as she was taking a sip of her White Chocolate Mocha. "She was all like _Amelia is such a bore. She always agree with me.. on the stupidest things. Ughhh, I wish I wasn't her friend. _That's what she said", Apollo added on. "Wow… I can't believe she'd do this to me. I'm not that shocked that she WOULD do something like that. I heard that Fang and Whitney broke up. I wonder why", Amelia continued. "OH YEAH! Fang told me earlier! I think I know why too. He has very, VERY strong feelings for Carmen", Apollo explained. "Carmen! Nice! She's sooo darn pretty! So is Mitzi", Amelia confessed. "If you think they're pretty, why did you say earlier that they were ugly", Apollo questioned. "Whitney made me say that even though I didn't want to", Amelia also confessed. "Hey.. I think we should take a break, because all of this going on. Plus, I have feelings for Mitzi", Apollo suggested. "Yeah, that's fine! Plus, Mitzi is a really great girl too", Amelia happily answered.

Whitney at midnight went to Carmen's house, but she was sleeping. So, Whitney decides to break in, and tries to murder her. Mitzi was spending the night at Carmen's house, and she heard all the racket. Mitzi ran up stairs and yelled, "What's going on up here". "Mitzi… She's trying to kill me.. Just because of what happened earlier", Carmen said frightenly. "Whitney out", Mitzi yelled. "Excuse me? You don't tell me what to do", Whitney whispered while holding a knife towards Mitzi's neck. "Actually, it's my house so you need to go", Carmen added. "Oh shush you piece of trash", Whitney barked loudly. Apollo, Fang, and Amelia went inside Carmen's house to see what's going on. "Whoa! What happened", Amelia asked. "Pretty much… Whitney tried to kill Carmen", Mitzi summarized. "WHAT? Why in the world would you do this", Apollo asked Whitney. "Well, because FANG here broke up with me when I found out that he has strong feelings for THIS PIECE OF TRASH. So, why not kill her ugly self", Whitney explained. "Whitney… That was just plain out rude. Carmen is way prettier than you will ever be", Fang hollered. Amelia, Apollo, and Mitzi secretly took Carmen out of her house and ran to the city, a place that Whitney never goes to. Fang secretly got out of Carmen's house just in time. "UGH! I can't believe you choose her over me", Whitney cried until she realized everybody was gone.

Apollo created a plan and told them, "Okay! We need to keep Carmen safe. So, Fang and Mitzi will take Carmen to somewhere in the city, and Amelia and I will be on the lookout for Whitney. You got it?". Everybody nodded their heads. Everybody went to do their job. On the long bus ride to the city, Fang sat next to Carmen and had a deep conversation. "How are you feeling", Fang asked as he put his jacket on Carmen. "I'm feeling okay. Why did you break up with Whitney", Carmen asked. "There's one girl whom I had much strong feelings for", Fang partly answered. "Hmm, I wonder who that person is", Carmen asked. "You. You lighten up my day whenever I see you, and you always look soo gorgeous now matter what. With makeup or without. Your just amazing just the way you are", Fang explained sweetly and calm. "Awwh. I guess I feel the same way about you, too. Your cute, and whenever we talk.. I feel like I get to be myself. And that's a good thing", Carmen confessed. "So, if I asked this question.. would it be odd for you", Fang asked softly. "No.. It wouldn't be", Carmen replied back. "Okay… Would you like to be my girlfriend", Fang loudly asked on the bus. Carmen nodded her head yes, and they both hugged for the longest time.

As they got to the city, Fang and Mitzi immediately went to an odd place to hide her. They went to hide underground where they see Resetti, a brown grumpy mole. Meanwhile, Amelia and Apollo were looking out for Whitney. As they were walking, Amelia saw Whitney dead near the beach. "Uhhhhh… Apollo…. Whitney's dead", Amelia said as she was scared. "OHMIGOSH… She stabbed herself", Apollo yelled. He called Fang and said, "Fang.. Put your phone on speaker". Fang puts his phone on speaker, and Apollo says, "Guys.. Whitney is dead. She stabbed herself at the beach. You guys can come back now". Fang, Carmen, and Mitzi were on their way back to Starview, and it was about 5 in the morning when they got back. They all went home, but fang spent the night at Carmen's house. 5 hours later, all about what happened was on the Bulletin board. As Apollo, Mitzi and Amelia were reading it, Carmen and Fang was on a date at the beach. They played in the lucious sparkly ocean blue water, picked up many interesting seashells, and had little romantic moments. Whitney's house was built still, but her grave was near her house, and she shall rest in peace. Whitney aka "Miss Popular" will be remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a week of Whitney's death, everything went back to normal somewhat. Although, Mitzi had trouble paying her mortage so she asked Carmen to help her. Too bad Carmen was very busy with house construction. So, Mitzi walked around the town to see what's up. There's 2 new neighbors in the town of Starview, Queenie, a purple ostrich and Rex, a brown and orange lion. Mitzi went to meet the 2 new neighbors, and they lived right next to each other. Mitzi knocked on Queenie's door, and Queenie yelled, "Who in the hell is it". "Umm, it's one of the neighbors", Mitzi yelled back. Queenie opened the door, and asked, "Ohh, are you one of the neighbors in Starview". "Yes… I came here to greet myself", Mitzi quietly answered. "Oh… Go figure. I'm Queenie. And you", Queenie introduced herself. "My name is Mitzi. Nice to meet you", Mitzi introduced back. "Yeah, I got to go. Nice to meet you Mitzi. Now bye", Queenie nicely said then slammed the door. "Yeah… I sooo feel loved", Mitzi sarcastically said.

When Mitzi was going to meet the other new neighbor, Rex, Amelia came and quietly said, "Hey Mitzi. I just met the new girl Queenie! She's such a cutie". Mitzi got extremely confused. "Uhh.. Amelia… Are you going lesbian", Mitzi asked quietly. "That's the thing I need to talk to you about. Actually… Yes, I'm going lesbian.! Pretty exciting, right", Amelia confessed. "Yeah! Although… What is Apollo aka your best friend is going to say about that? You know he doesn't like lesbian action, right", Mitzi warned Amelia. "Ahhh crap! I totally forgot! I hope he supports me about that! Or… at least respects my sexuality", Amelia said extremely scared. "Don't worry. Try to be calm with it", Mitzi suggested. "Thanks Mitzi. You're the best", Amelia thanked as she went to meet Apollo at the theather. Mitzi starts to realize that her and Amelia are starting to get closer as really good friends.

Meanwhile, Carmen and Fang were hanging out as usual, and Fang holds her hands and looks into her eyes and says, "Carmen… When I first saw you looking soo gorgeous as usual. Although, your personality.. It lights up my world, and I love it when your sooo excited and peppy. I love you for making me this happy. I've never been this happy before. I love you for it". Carmen started to blush a lot, and replied, "I love you too… with all of my heart". They shared a 15 second kiss on the lips, but Fang had to leave for Baseball practice. After the date, Carmen ran to Mitzi with excitement in her eyes. "OHMIGOSH! Mitzi… My house later on! I need to tell you something amazing", Carmen exclaimed. "Yeah I will", Mitzi answered. Carmen ran home, and Mitzi went to meet the other new neighbor, Rex. Mitzi knocked on Rex's door, and he yelled, "Come in". As she went inside his house, it looked very nice. "I heard you're the new guy in town. I'm Mitzi", Mitzi introduced herself. "I'm Rex! Nice meeting you… cutie", Rex glanced into Mitzi's eyes. "Maybe we should hang out sometime, yeah", Rex added on. "Yeah of course! See you later", Mitzi agreed and left.

Amelia met Apollo at the theater to talk about Amelia's sexuality. "Hey Amelia", Apollo greeted. "Hey Apollo… Um, I'm not ging to the movies with you sadly. There's something I need to talk to you about", Amelia told him. "Okay what is it", Apollo asked. "When I tell you this… I'm afraid that your going to be mad at me", Amelia explained. "I'm not. Just say it", Apollo calmly approached. "Okay… I'm lesbian.. I have a huge crush on Queenie.. the new girl", Amelia confessed. "Ohmigosh! Really? I'm happy for you, and trust me… I support and respect you for being lesbian, and I'm not lying about that", Apollo gladly said. "Really", Amelia asked. "Yeah! Best friend, I love you and ask her if she's lesbian.! I heard around town that she is. I got to go, movie is going to start. Talk to you later", Apollo said. "Later", Amelia waved.

Queenie was walking on the beach by herself, until Amelia comes and walks with her. "Hey Queenie! Why are you by yourself", Amelia asked. "I don't know. I have a question for you", Queenie told Amelia. "What is it", Amelia asked. "Is there any lesbians in this town", Queenie asked. "Oh.. I'm a lesbian", Amelia answered. "Wow! Maybe we can have a fling, don't you think", Queenie asked. "Yeah that would be awesome", Amelia agreed. "Okay… My house at 9pm", Queenie planned. "Yes of course", Amelia answered. As Queenie kept walking on the beach, Amelia was excited… VERY excited!


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: ****Minor Suggestion Adult Themes. **

Chapter 3

It was 9 at night on Saturday, and Amelia and Queenie were about to get ready to have their fling on. "Gosh… I'm soo nervous! What if I mess up", Amelia asked. "Just keep on going", Queenie answered calmly. After Queenie was done with her tasks, she talked to Amelia for like a hour or two. "Hey listen, I know that we just met today and all, but honestly… You seem like a really nice chick to go out with. Your personality brightens up my day, your jokes are hilarious, everything I look forward in a girl. And you have those qualities I want in a girl", Queenie explained. "Well, same with me, Queenie. You have all the qualities I have in a girl", Amelia sweetly told Queenie. "Have you ever had a fling before with somebody you loved soo much", Queenie asked. "No.. Not really. Have you", Amelia asked. "Yes I have.. with a crazy purple kitty name Rosie. It was for like 20 minutes", Queenie asnwered. "Wow impressive! How long have we been talking for", Amelia asked. "About 10 minutes", Queenie answered.

**50 Minutes Later**

"Ahh, are you ready to do this, Amelia", Queenie asked. "Yeah. I feel a little more comfortable. Let's do this. Whenever your ready", Amelia answered confidently. As Amelia and Queenie got into bed, they looked into each others eyes, smiled for the longest time. "Are you sure your ready for this Amelia", Queenie asked again. "Yeah.. I am, just shut up and kiss me. Kiss me like you really mean it, Queenie. This is our time to shine", Amelia explained. Queenie smiled for a bit and slowly moved closer to Amelia. Amelia didn't know what to do at that moment, so she went with the flow. Queenie got near Amelia's face, and kisses Amelia's lips. They kissed for a minimum of 45 minutes plus breaks. While they were kissing, Amelia decides to take off Queenie's clothes and Queenie did the same with Amelia.

Carmen and Mitzi were hanging out near Queenie's house very late at night, and they hear a bang. "Whoa. What was that", Carmen asked. "I don't know. I think Amelia is at Queenie's house and maybe…", Mitzi was explaining until she stopped. "Maybe Amelia and Queenie are having sex", Carmen thought. "I think so, because apparently Amelia is lesbian now", Mitzi told Carmen. "Wow. I don't wanna hear anymore", Carmen shockingly said. Queenie forgot to close her window door, and Carmen saw Amelia and Queenie having sex. "Uh… Mitzi come here", Carmen quietly whispered. Mitzi came near the window and also saw Amelia and Queenie having sex. Carmen screamed, and Amelia and Queenie stopped kissing. "CARMEN. MITZI. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? REALLY", Amelia yelled. "Me and Carmen heard was a bang, so we wanted to find out what was going on", Mitzi explained. "I'm not mad at you Mitzi, but Carmen.. hell yeah I'm mad at you. Queenie, I need to go home.. I'll come over tomorrow", Amelia stated. As Amelia left to go home, Queenie said, "What are you two dweebs looking at? Get the hell away near my house, and don't ever come near it again", Queenie yelled and slammed the window door.

Carmen and Mitzi left Queenie's yard and went back to their houses. They really didn't talk much on their way back home. Carmen whispered to herself, "I need to go fishing". "Your going fishing, Carmen", Mitzi asked Carmen. "Yeah. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Later", Carmen tells Mitzi as she walks near the ocean. As Carmen went fishing, she walk passed Whitney's grave and said, "I'm glad Whitney is dead. Hmph, she's a selfish pathetic bitch".

**Next Morning**

Mitzi called Carmen, but Carmen didn't answer so she went to Carmen's house. Mitzi knocked on her door, and Carmen opens up her door and approaches, "What in the hell do you want Mitzi". "Damn, Carmen what's your problem", Mitzi asked. "My problem is because of yesterday! Amelia got freaking pissed off at me just because I interupted their 'fling' like what the hell", Carmen yelled in Mitzi's face. "Aye! You need to get out of my face. I didn't do anything to you", Mitzi calmly said. "How about you don't tell me what to do got it, Ms. Ugly Siamese", Carmen rudely replied. "Carmen.. Your starting to act like Whitney. Rude, snobby, and pretty bitchy like", Mitzi answered back. "Nahh, who else I'm acting like whore", Carmen talked back. Mitzi pushed Carmen to her door, and Carmen pushes Mitzi to the dirt. Then, Carmen and Mitzi both start fighting, punching fists at each other. Sable and Mable had to stop them and yelled, "AYE STOP". They stopped fighting, and Sable said, "Girls… You need to go to the Town Hall right now, or you two need to separate". "I wanna separate… from this bitch", Carmen yelled. "Profanity much, Carmen", Mitzi yelled back. "Shut up you fake little bastard", Carmen yelled back. "CARMEN! WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE", Mable yelled. "I don't have to you poorless piece of crap", Carmen yelled at Mable. "Sable… Take her to Copper… Immediately", Mable quietly said to Sable. "Yeah sister", Sable answered.

Mitzi was walking home alone, until Rex scared her. "Ohmigosh! Rex! You scared the living heck outta me", Mitzi told him. "Sorry about that! Oh gosh! What happened to your face", Rex was concerned. "Got in fist fight with Carmen", Mitzi explained shortly. "Wow.. 2 best friends. In fight. That's really surprising", Rex said shocked. "Do you want to come over to my house? We can play video games", Rex added on. "Of course", Mitzi answered. While walking to Rex's house, Mitzi realizes that Rex is the only one who mostly gets all of her problems gone, but can't really express how she feels about him. When they got inside Rex's house, he pulls Mitzi's arm, and goes upstairs. "Uhhh, what's going on, Rex", Mitzi frightenly asked. "You'll see in a minute", Rex answers back very dreamy. Rex gets everything ready, and says, "Lay on my bed". So, Mitzi proceeds to lay on his bed. Then, Rex lays on top of her, and starts kissing her lips. Mitzi didn't know what was going on, but kept going with the flow. At one point, Rex starts adding a lot of tongue, and so did Mitzi. They were fully… making out full on. Secretly, Carmen took a picture of Mitzi and Rex and puts it on the Bulletin Board.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next morning, Mitzi woke up regular, and walked outside. Amelia asked Mitzi, "Hey come with me… Somebody posted something up on the Bulletin Board". Mitzi was confused until she saw what was on the bulletin board. Somebody took a picture of her and Rex making out last night, and wrote, _Eww what a hoe_. Mitzi started crying and ran to her house. While she was running to her house, Rex saw her and asked, "What's wrong". "Somebody posted a picture of us making out last night and wrote _eww what a hoe_", Mitzi sobbed while she was in Rex's arms. "I think I know who did this", Rex suggested. "Well damn tell me who", Mitzi cried while hugging Rex. "It was Carmen. Queenie said she saw her with the camera and near my house, and took the picture of us making out. So, it was Carmen", Rex explained. Mitzi already knew that Carmen was changing by her actions, and most of all.. her attitude. "Rex… I need you to help me. We need to look for Carmen and confront her", Mitzi suggested. "Yeah of course", Rex answered back.

Rex and Mitzi traveled around town to look for Carmen, and they found her at the beach. "Carmen… What the hell is going on with you.? Why in the all mighty WORLD would you do that? I wouldn't do that crap to you now would I? HELL NO I wouldn't. So, you need to stop with your sick and pathetic attitude or we're not going to be friends anymore", Mitzi hollered with emotion in her eyes. "Does this gorgeous face look like I care? Hell no it doesn't", Carmen yelled back in Mitzi's face. "What did I ever do to you! I helped you from thick through thin! Now, you want to treat me like this? How dare you! Just.. I can't talk to you no longer. If you need to apologize for what you did, just write me a letter", Mitzi explained to Carmen. After the lecture Mitzi gave to Carmen, Mitzi ran home with full loads of tears and Rex ran with her also. Carmen finally realized that she's about to lose her best friend, her sister. So, Carmen goes to buy 4 packs of paper, and runs back home and writes a letter to Mitzi.

It said:

"_Dear Mitzi,_

_ I'm extremely sorry for my behavior lately. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you, I was majorly pissed off at Amelia so I should of got pissed at Amelia instead of you. I bet your not going to forgive me for the longest time. I promise not to make you cry like that EVER again! I'm so, so, so, so, so, SOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Please forgive me! Love you best friend! 3_

_Carmen_

Carmen went to the post office to send the letter, and when she came out of the Post Office, she took the picture off the Bulletin Board. Now, everybody in Starview hates Carmen for what she did to Mitzi. Carmen ran to her house, locked her door, and started going into tears. "I can't believe this happened… I'd never hurt my best friend like that EVER, but I did… UGHHHH! Somebody freakin help me", Carmen sobbed loudly. Fang heard her crying, and tried to comfort her. "Babe, I'm not mad at you. Sometimes, we all have those moments where your just pissed the flip off… Honestly, you hurt your best friend VERY bad", Fang explained calmly. "It's all my freakin fault. Ughh, I took all of my anger and blamed it on her… Not Amelia", Carmen sobbed in Fang's arms. "Who was the person who made you angry", Fang asked. "It was Amelia. I don't want to explain the story of what happened. I think Amelia hates me.. still", Carmen wondered. "I'm going to let you calm down babe, and meet me upstairs for video games, okay", Fang suggested. "Yeah babe. Love you", Carmen smirked. "Love you, too", Fang also smirked. They both kissed, and Fang went upstairs. Carmen was trying to calm down, and it worked. Although, she knew there is consequences she has to suffer through. After Carmen calmed down a bit, she went upstairs to play some video games with Fang to get a lot of stuff out of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning, Mitzi checked her mailbox and she got mail from 3 people. One was from Rex, another was from Sable, and the last was from Carmen. Mitzi was actually shocked that Carmen wrote a letter to her. So, Mitzi went back inside her ouse, and read the letters. Rex's letter was about him going on a date with her, Sable's letter was talking about the fist fight that happened. Lastly, Carmen's letter was about apologizing to her. Mitzi didn't know if she can forgive her of what she did or not. So, she had to think about it for the past few hours. Finally, Mitzi made a decision and she went to Carmen's house to tell her.

Mitzi knocked on Carmen's door, and Carmen opened up her door saying, "Did you get my letter". "No shit sherlock. I did, and I need to talk to you about it! Please let me inside", Mitzi answered. "Yeah! Of course", Carmen welcomed Mitzi inside. Mitzi sat on Carmen's moder sofa, and so did Carmen and she asked, "So, do you forgive me? I'm extremely sorry! I was having one of those days! I wouldn't ever do something that intense to you and I take it back! Please.. Forgive me". "Yeah I will forgive you, BUT your going to promise me not to do it again", Mitzi answered. "Of course! I promise not to do that mistake ever again", Carmen promised. Suddenly, there's another knock on the door. Carmen went to see who it was and it was Amelia. "Amelia? What are you doing here", Carmen asked. "Shut up Carmen, I'm not speaking to you. I need Mitzi, because she's _**MY **_best friend", Amelia hollered. "Actually Amelia, Carmen is my best friend and there's nothing you can obviously do about it. Go on! Go with Queenie, your lover", Mitzi yelled. Amelia gave Mitzi and Carmen an ugly look and left. "Whoa! That was weird. Anyways, I think Rex has feelings for you", Carmen stated. "Yeah I think so too! It's way obvious and I could tell by the way he acts around me", Mitzi continued. "Especially with the make out session you and Rex had. How was it? Was it very well, amazing, or plain out shitty", Carmen asked. "It was actually very amazing! I loved it. I think I know he'll be the one of me, honestly", Mitzi thought. "Although, there's a major problem, Mitzi. Apollo pretty much has strong feelings for you, too", Carmen told her. Mitzi dropped her backage and murmured, "Shit…". Mitzi didn't know what to do or what to think. "I honestly never liked Apollo like that! All I thought is hey he's pretty cute, that's all! I don't like him! I like Rex", Mitzi confessed. "Wow! I knew it! I knew you like Rex! That's too adorable", Carmen gladly cheered. "Oh hey I got to go, Rex apparently asked me out on a date tonight, so I have to go to the salon to get my hair done", Mitzi added. "Omg! I'm going to the salon right now too! We should get ready together, since I'm going on another date with Fang", Carmen suggested. "Yeah! Let's do it! Girls night out.. well for now", Mitzi stated. As Mitzi and Carmen were on their way to the salon, Amelia asked Mitzi, "Hey Mitzi! Do you want to come to the movies with me". "I can't I'm busy! I'm hanging out with Carmen for today! Thanks for the invite though", Mitzi answered. As Mitzi and Carmen walked passed, Amelia started getting jealous. She started to get very mad, because Carmen gets to hang out with Mitzi more than she does. So, she decides to hang out with Apollo.

Apollo is at his house, lifting weight lifts, and Amelia just walks in his house without knocking. "Hey.. I need to talk to you", Amelia said. "Before you do, please go back outside and knock. I hate it when people do it", Apollo asked politely. "Apollo, please it's very-", Amelia was continuing until Apollo interupted. "NOW", Apollo commanded. "Fine", Amelia shrugged. Amelia went back outside and knocked and Apollo asked, "Who is it". "It's Amelia. It's fucking cold outside, and I want to get inside the house, because I NEED TO FUCKING TALK TO YOU", Amelia sarcastically yelled. "…No don't come in. Say it politely", Apollo answered. Amelia was getting frustrated.. very frustrated. "It. Is. Amelia. May. I. Come. In", Amelia stuttered. "Yes you may", Apollo smirked. Amelia came inside very angry, and Apollo suggested, "I shouldn't of done that". "Oh yeah! You shouldn't have, because the next time you do that to me, I'll rip your motherfucking muscles out", Amelia replied very angry. "Okay, okay, okay! I'm sorry", Apollo apologized. "I accept your apology. I'm getting jealous", Amelia told Apollo. "Jealous of what", Apollo asked. "Of Mitzi and Carmen", Amelia answered. "Why are you jealous of them", Apollo asked sarcastically. "They have like a really, really, REALLY amazing bond of friendship. I want to split it apart. Can you help me", Amelia explained and asked. "No, because that would be messed up and two you know that I have feelings for Mitzi. Also, you want to have a friendship just like you had with Whitney. At times, you need to stop being an mean bitch. They never did anything to you.. Well, Carmen screamed, because she was disturbed. You need to cut out your attitude", Apollo explained. "Ughh, whatever", Amelia shrugged.

2 new neighbors moved into the Starview, plus they're both probably siblings. Eloise, a yellow elephant and Opal, a mint green elephant. They lived apart from each other. Eloise lived near Tom Nook's Store and Opal live near the calm soothing beach. Although, Eloise is just like Whintey, which is snobby, rude, and bitchy. Eloise walks around the town and thinks, "_Wow.. This is the town I live in? Ew. Pathetic. Gross. The villagers here are ugly time like 100. Most of them aren't even cute. Ughh! The only one that's pretty here is.. Amelia_". Carmen and Mitzi were walking near Eloise and introduced themselves. "You look like your new here in town? I'm Mitzi and this is my best friend in the ENTIRE world.. Carmen", Mitzi introduced herself and Carmen. "I have no time to blab your stupid and pathetic conversations with some type of crazy ugly looking losers like you two", Eloise rudely replied. "First of all, we're trying to be nice to you, greeting you welcoming you into this town and you decide to at all rude, snobby and bitchy? Wow. Your pathetic", Carmen confessed loudly. Mitzi kind of ran back to her house to get something. "Oh you did NOT just talk to me like that", Eloise screamed at Carmen. "Guess what fatty? I did", Carmen yelled back. Mitzi ran back and hollered, "Hey stop! I will blow this in both of your ears if you don't shut up". Eloise comes very close to Mitzi, and pushes her to the ground. It left Mitzi a scraped knee. At that point, Carmen gets so mad, she attacks Eloise. Carmen and Eloise start fighting and Amelia comes to stop it. "Guys stop! What's going on", Amelia asked. "This Carmen bitch here decide to uh… attack me for no apparent reason", Eloise lied. "Carmen.. Don't do that to a new villager", Amelia commanded. "How about you don't tell me what to do, you got it hoe", Carmen yelled. Amelia slapped Carmen across the face, and Carmen literally punch Amelia in the jaw. Amelia and Carmen literally fight on, and Mitzi and Eloise try to stop it. Until, Opal saw them fighting and said, "Stop the violence". Everybody stopped, and stared at Opal. "If you guys don't stop, I'll tell the Town Hall", Opal softly said and walked away. Everybody stopped fighting and went on with their lives.

Meanwhile, Queenie was in her house, and she didn't really feel loved in Starview, so she thought she's going to move. She told everybody except for Amelia, and few days after Queenie told everyone but Amelia.. She left. Mitzi went to Amelia's house to tell the news. "What do you want, Mitzi", Amelia asked. "Something important to talk to you about. It's about Queenie", Mitzi explained. "Oh.. Come in", Amelia greeted. "Well, when I tell you this, your going to be in an emotional wreck", Mitzi warned. "Come on! Just tell me", Amelia asked politely. "Okay… Queenie never felt loved. She only felt loved by you. Although, she wanted to feel love in the town, but she didn't so she packed up all of her stuff and left the town", Mitzi explained to Amelia.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Once Amelia heard about the news, she left Mitzi's house and went into her house and started balling out tears. Mitzi knew that it would be extremely hard for her. Amelia didn't want anybody to disturb her while sobbing her eyes out about Queenie. While Amelia was sobbing in tears, Apollo went to Mitzi's house to express his feelings towards her. Mitzi opened the door extremely shocked and approached, "Oh hey Apollo. What are you doing here". "There is something I really need to talk to you about", Apollo answered. "Well of course, come in and sit down. Make yourself at home", Mitzi replied. As Apollo sat down, Mitzi went to get a glass of water for Apollo. "Thanks Mitzi. I needed that water since I ran from all the way to the beach", Apollo explained. "That's nice… Okay what did you need", Mitzi asked. "There's something I've always wanted to tell you", Apollo stated. "Is it that you have feelings for me… Very strong feelings for me", Mitzi asked. "Yes…. I do have very strong feelings for you. When I first saw you, you were such a cutie and honestly you still are. But, if we're dating, I wouldn't do anything wrong to you", Apollo explained. "Apollo… I don't want to make you upset or anything, but…. I only have friendly feelings for you. It's not that I don't like you, it's just I don't like you like that. Your one of my best guy friends, and I don't want anything bad to happen with us at all. I still love you though.. as a friend. Don't feel like your betrayed at all, it's just…. **Sigh** I can't even explain. I'm very sorry Apollo. I seriously don't want to hurt your feelings", Mitzi explained. "Aye, no worries. It's fine. I get what you mean", Apollo replied. "I gotta go, I need to meet up with Carmen and Rex to go to the camp site", Mitzi told Apollo. "Okay. See you later best friend", Apollo greeted as he was walking out. "Later", Mitzi greeted back. On the inside, Apollo felt sad but he knows that what Mitzi said was true.

Meanwhile, Mitzi meets up with Carmen and Rex to go to the camping site. "Are you guys excited", Carmen asked Mitzi and Rex. "YES! Words cannot explain how much I'm excited to go with this someone", Rex exclaimed. Mitzi started to blush, and Carmen rolled her eyes. When they got on the bus, Mitzi and Rex sat way in the back while Carmen sat in the front by herself. She looked at her phone to see if she got a text from Fang, but she didn't. During the ride to the camp site which was 1½ hours, Carmen had nothing to do, so she wrote in her journal. She wrote how she was feeling at the moment. Once the 1½ past, they got to the camp site. It looked soo gorgeous, the nature and scenery was perfect, the flowers were blooming with their bright colors, and the best part was it wasn't in the wilderness. "Whoa! Doesn't this look so pretty, Mitzi", Carmen asked. "Yeah! It totally does", Mitzi replied back. "Hey you guys, lets get our condo number", Rex answered. So they went to get their condo number, although, Carmen got a different condo number than Mitzi and Rex. "What condo number did you two get", Carmen asked. "We got 13. What did you get", Mitzi answered. "Oh.. I got 12", Carmen sadly said. "No worries! We'll visit your condo", Rex replied. "Okay! Good", Carmen exclaimed. "We gotta go and put our stuff down. Later Carmen", Mitzi explained as she left. Carmen felt so lonely, so she decided to call Fang and said, "Fang.. My love… come and stay in the same condo with me at the camp site. I feel like a total third wheel.. well if Mitzi and Rex are dating, but I seriously feel like a loner. My condo number is 12. Bye. Love you".

After Carmen set her stuff down, she heard a knock on the door, she didn't know who was it. She opened up her door, and it was Fang. "Ohmigosh! FANG! You're here", Carmen cried. "The only person I want to be with right now is you", Fang happily whispered. Carmen let him inside the condo, and they went into one of the bedrooms, and started kissing. While they were kissing, they hear a knock. Carmen goes to get the door, it was Rex and Mitzi. "Hey what's up", Mitzi exclaimed. "Not now, Fang just got here, and we were in the middle of something, can you come back later", Carmen politely asked. "Okay that's fine", Rex answered. "Kay thanks", Carmen thanked them and slams the door on them. "Well was she really polite", Mitzi mumbled. While Fang and Carmen were kissing with lots and LOTS of tongue, Mitzi and Rex went out to walk around the camp site. "I asked the counter person if you can buy these condos, and they said yes for the cheapest price", Rex explained. "Well how much", Mitzi asked. "45 bells a year", Rex answered. "Whoa! Way better here than at home. I sooo wanna move here now", Mitzi exclaimed. "So do I. Nobody owns Condo 13, so lets just buy it. And live here", Rex explained. "Yes that's a plan", Mitzi agreed. So, they went to the main place to buy the condo, and they bought it with their own money, and now they live there together.

They realize something that they haven't faced for a long time, since they bought there house, they have to move away from there hometown. So, they have to leave Apollo, Amelia, the 2 new neighbors, Fang, and Mitzi's best friend Carmen. So, they really have to think of their farewells to everyone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Queenie was at the bust stop waiting for the bus to arrive, everybody said their last goodbye to her. Amelia was walking to the gate, and she saw Queenie and ran to her and gave her a huge hug. "Whoa! Amelia what's up", Queenie asked. "I just wanted to say a last goodbye, since your moving. We had fun time, though. That fling I'll never forget ever", Amelia cried. "Awwh! Don't cry baby! It's going to be alrigt my love", Queenie hugged Amelia and explained. "Whoa.. You called me baby, and my love", Amelia shockingly whispered. "It's because your are my love, and I want you to be my girlfriend", Queenie asked. "Yes! Of course I'd love to be your girlfriend", Amelia answered back. They both hugged for a long time, suddenly, Queenie's bus comes, and Amelia just starts crying again. Queenie puts her stuff in the bus, comes off the bus, touch Amelia's face and wiped away the tears. After that, Queenie leans in, and kisses Amelia very passionately. When the kiss was over, Queenie asked, "Come and visit me.. like NOW. We can have some "fun". Please". "Of course. Only for my baby", Amelia answered. So, Queenie and Amelia got on the bus, sat in the back seat and started kissing extremely passionately with tongue.

Meanwhile at the camp site, it was Carmen's last day there, so she goes to Rex and Mitzi's condo to tell them that it's time to go. "Hey Mitzi", Carmen greeted. "Oh hey Carmen", Mitzi greeted back. "I'm getting ready to go back to Starview. Is you and Rex coming", Carmen asked. "Nahh, we're going to stay for a few more days actually", Rex explained. "Oh! Okay! Have fun! See you when you guys get back to Starview", Carmen said as she started to leave. "Bye Carmen", Mitzi greeted bye. After Mitzi closes the door, she asked Rex, "When should we tell her that we don't live in Starview anymore". "She'll figure it out. We already told Pelly that we moved out and she mailed our furniture to here. So, she'll know soon or later", Rex explained. "Fine. Let's go play tennis", Mitzi clarified. "Yeah let's go", Rex agreed.

When Carmen came back to Starview, she realized that Fang was still at the condo, so she goes to hang out with Apollo. "Hey Apollo", Carmen yelled. "HEYY! Hows it going", Apollo screamed as he ran and hugged Carmen. "I'm good and you", Carmen replied. "I'm doing ehh", Apollo admitted. "Why? Tell me what happened", Carmen asked. "I'll tell you when we get to my house. Now come", Apollo said. Once Carmen and Apollo got back to his house, they had a talk. "I told Mitzi how I feel, but she neglected me", Apollo summarized. "I'm sorry! May I tell you something about Mitzi that would probably make you mad", Carmen asked. "Go ahead", Apollo replied. "Well… She has a crush on Rex", Carmen spoiled. "… I'm happy for her. I'm going to….. uh… wish her the best", Apollo stuttered. There was silence in the room, and then Carmen kisses Apollo for 5 minutes striaght. "Whoa… What was that for", Apollo asked. "Just because… You needed that honestly", Carmen explained. "Well… I loved that. Kiss me more", Apollo admitted. Apollo and Carmen kept on kissing, and someone found them kissing, and told Fang the next day. "So, do you want to be my girlfriend, Carmen", Apollo asked. "Of course Apollo", Carmen replied.


End file.
